The Research Involving Outpatient Settings Network (RIOS Net), a developing practice-based research network composed of clinicians in Indian Health, community health center and University of New Mexico sites throughout the state of New Mexico proposes projects to develop network infrastructure and to explore factors related to primary prevention of diabetes. RIOS Net is a PBRN dedicated to addressing the health problems of the culturally diverse, medically underserved, and low-income communities of the Southwest, and has set the problem of diabetes as a top priority. This application requests support for infrastructure development of the network to further build the electronic system for data collection and feedback, for recruitment and retention of network members, and building the community partnership necessary for network projects. The application also requests support for a multi-method exploratory project. The aims of this project are to clarify the process of primary prevention and risk factor reduction in primary care practice in medically underserved, low-income communities, and to learn more broadly applicable information about the dynamics of how clinicians choose among competing demands in the brief primary care encounter. The results of this project will be critical components to a subsequent network trial of an intervention to enhance primary prevention of diabetes.